GODZILLA: TIME WAR
by Rc2000
Summary: Miki Saegusa, Emmee, and M-11 get caught up in a battle across the eons as someone tries to destroy Godzilla and Japan forever, but with consequences that could destroy the Earth as well.
1. Default Chapter

**GODZILLA: TIME WAR**  
Story by Ralph Carpenter Jr. ( Rc2000 ) 11-2001  
I have an illustrated version of the story at my site.  
  
**CHAPTOR 1**  
  


Miki strolled down the crowded street, carrying a bag of groceries. Around her the people passed her by. Miki never really liked big crowds. She had to shield her mind from the thoughts of others.  
Soon she would be home, where the specially shielded walls of her apartment would allow her to lower the shield. Though effective, her shield was tiring to keep it up. Miki paused at the cross-walk and then stepped out onto the street. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light. Miki screamed, threw her free arm over her eyes and jumped back.  
As Miki's eyes cleared from the light, she looked up to see what had happened. She froze for a moment, then dropped her grocery bag. Instead of the familiar street scene filled with people, Miki saw around her a city in ruins.  
Buildings lay in heaps, slow burning fires could be seen here and there. The air was filled with dust and smoke. Gone were the city sounds and smells she was used to, and most noticably, gone was the constant barage of thoughts from others. She dropped her shield and at first, couldn't sense anyone. Then slowly she began to feel the presence of another, oddly familiar mind.  
Miki closed her eyes and focused her mind. The person was badly hurt and unconscious, but there were faint bursts of memory and delirium coming from the mind. Miki ran through the ruins in the direction of the mind she had sensed.  
Up ahead, Miki could make out the outline of a huge metallic wing. As she ran, she tried to make sense of what had happened. But this was beyond anything she had ever experienced. Maybe she was dreaming, she told herself. Maybe - - - .  
Miki put thoughts of being mind-locked with an insane mind behind her and concentrated on reaching the goal she set for herself. Rounding a smouldering pile of rubble, Miki could see the wing clearly now. It was bigger than she thought and was burnt and jagged. She could see gapping holes in it. A strong wind came up and temporarily cleared the smoke surrounding the main body of what the wing was attached too.  
Slowly she walked forward. The great wing rose over her. What she thought to be an aircraft of some kind was instead the blackened and battered body of MechaGhidorah! Instead of one mechanical head, there were now three, one of them partly buried under girders and rubble. The other two necks were bent upward, curling over her, as if they had froze in place that way before the great cyborg had fallen. Mecha Ghidorah lay on it's side, facing her, partly buried by the remains of the building that the cyborg had fallen against.  
At the base of the necks was the control dome where Emmee and M-11 had controlled MechaGhidorah during an incredible battle with Godzilla. One side of the dome was ripped apart. Wisps of smoke drifted out of the hole, only to be carried away by the rising wind.  
There! That was where the unconscious mind was. Now Miki knew for sure it was Emmee. Miki climbed frantically over piles of bricks and girders. Slowly she made her way to MechaGhidorah.  
Miki stopped, looking for a way to climb up to the dome. She looked to her left and saw where some girders of the building had fallen on the neck closest to the ground. Miki climbed up to one of the girders and slowly made her way across it.  
Half way, Miki stopped. Far off, she could sense another mind. But this was no human. It was an alien, ancient mind. Even Godzilla's mind was not like this one. That brief thought of Godzilla filled Miki with a great sadness. She had seen him die, consumed by the radiation in his body. Even though she now shared a special rapport with the now full-grown Godzilla Junior, she dearly missed Godzilla. She refocused and looked in the direction where the indecipherable thoughts were coming from. Way across the ruined city, she could barely make out a great, ape-like shadow against the darkening sky. And it was coming towards her.  
Reaching the neck, Miki ran down it to the control dome. Plates of armor hung from the hole in it's side. Jumping up, she managed to grab on to one of them. The mind that was coming became a little clearer as it drew closer. Still the thoughts made no sense, but Miki could feel a coldness, a hunger, a hatred about them that chilled her and filled her with fear. In desperation, Miki began to pull herself up, cutting her hands, bruising her arms and chest as she faught climb up into the dome.  
The wind had cleared most of the smoke out the control room. Control panels still glowed with power. Miki stood on one wall and could see Emmee hanging by the straps in the control chair, which stuck out from the now tilted floor almost horizontally. Even though Emmee's hair was matted with blood, Miki knew Emmee was not fatally injured by probing her mind. Miki felt Emmee's pain, but the mind, even unconcious, was still strong.  
"EMMEE!" Miki shouted. Miki began shaking Emmee and at the same time reaching into her mind to awaken her.  
"Miki? Miki Segusa? Is that you?"  
Miki almost screamed. Emmee was the only person she sensed. The voice was a man's voice and it came from the wall above her.  
"It is me, M-11." Relieved, Miki looked up, but saw only more lighted control panels and what looked like a container of computer discs.  
"Where are you?" Miki looked around, but could not see M-11.  
"I am here, in this module." And as he spoke, the disc container flashed. "Emmee is hurt and Orga is approaching. It's last attack loosened my control fittings. You must push me back in place."  
"Orga?" Miki asked. 'That must be what I sensed,' she thought to herself.  
"No time to explain. Grab the end of the module and push in on it."  
Miki climbed up the back of the chair and reached up. Suddenly her mind was filled with the cold, alien, hatred of the thing called Orga. Miki almost fell from the shock. She knew with certainty that it had seen where MechaGhidorah had fallen.  
"Miki! Please hurry," urged M-11.  
Miki put up her shield, to protect her mind from Orga, but it sliced through it as if it was not there. Then Miki drew on the strength she had once felt from Godzilla. Her shield became an impenetrable wall. She reached up, grabbed the module and pushed it in.  
"Thank you," said M-11. "Get down and hang onto something. We are taking off."  
Orga could see MechaGhidorah beginning to move. It roared and lowered it's torso. The concussion ray on it's shoulder started to glow, building energy for a killing blow that would finish it's enemy. Suddenly the cyborg leaped skyward, showering Orga in tons of debris. Orga fired it's ray blindly as it tried to shield itself from the mass of flying metal and rock. The ray caught one of MechaGhidorah's tails, sending sparks, chunks of golden flesh and metal flying.  
The control room shook violently from the blast. Miki screamed as she tried her best to hold onto the control chair.  
"Time warp," M-11 said calmly.  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
"Time warp," M-11 said calmly.  
Madison and Garris sat strapped in their contoured chairs as the time field formed around the Mothership, sending it hurling out of normal space-time and into the time-stream. Around them, the interior of the control room seemed to stretch to infinity in all directions. Lights left faint trails and streamers as they appeared to pull away, yet not moving. On the main viewer they could see a multicolored glow ahead that gave off rings of expanding light that swept toward and around them, giving the impression of speeding through a tunnel of light.  
The tunnel faded and the control room became normal again as the Mothership entered normal space-time.  
M-11 looked quickly over the monitors and turned in his chair. "Timewarp successfull. Target date: March 3, 1954. Full cloaking activated."  
"Excellent," replied Garris. "Proceed with the plan, M-11."  
M-11 nodded and swiftly left the control room.  
Garris leaned forward and activated the holo-viewer. Down below, he could see a boat crowded by the military, reporters and scientists. He zoomed in and could see two divers in primitive diving helmets being lowered into the water. "I see we're right on "time," he said sarcastically.  
"If Wilson and Glenshiko had been successful in their mission, this wouldn't be neccessary." replied Madison.  
Garris activated another viewer. Even though the small Teleport Ship was cloaked as it left the main hanger, the viewer showed it as a faint outline. On board, M-11 guided the T-Ship down towards the water below, coming to rest just above the water. All on the boat were facing away from him, intent on where the two men had disappeared below the water. Slowly, M-11 lowered the T-Ship into the water. Briefly, a hole in the water in the shape of the ship appeared, then was covered over. M-11 activated scanners and a holo-viewer that showed the two men as they reached the sea floor. Off in the distance, Godzilla lay resting against a huge bank of coral.  
Serizawa and Ogata looked around and finally saw Godzilla through the murky water. Serizawa lay his terrible invention, the Oxygen Destroyer, gently on the rocks at his feet and began preparing it to be activated. He motioned for Ogata to start heading for the surface. Ogata nodded and pulled on his line. Above, crewmen began to pull him up. Serizawa watched his companion going up. He looked back toward Godzilla, and could see the great beast stirring from it's rest. Godzilla sensed the intruders to his realm and began to move towards Serizawa.  
Serizawa watched Godzilla's slow approach. Soon, Godzilla was almost on top of him. Serizawa looked up at the incredibly huge, dark mass of the monster. He was not afraid. He knew what he had to do and with firm resolve he reached down and released the switch that opened the ball in the clear container at his feet. Bubbles began coming out of it, slowly at first, then with a massive surge of bubbles that began to fill the water around him. The chemicals that had been released into the water causing a chain reaction as oxygen was being seperated from the water.  
On the boat, they began to worry about what was taking Serizawa so long to signal to be pulled up. Ogata started to put his helmet back on when the water began to bubble and heave around the boat.  
Godzilla was now completely engulfed in the swirling maelstrom caused by the Oxygen Destroyer. He began to feel pain, a burning that seeped through his armored skin. The chemical reaction was taking it's effect on Godzilla, slowly taking all the oxygen out of his body. Godzilla headed for the surface.  
Everyone on the boat watched in fear as Godzilla's head rose out of the churning water. Godzilla tried to breathe, to get fresh air into his lungs, but it was too late. The chain reaction had spread too far into his body. Godzilla let out a long, mournfull roar and then sank back into the sea.  
Serizawa watched Godzilla's unconcious body settle to the sea floor in a cloud of bubbles. Slowly, he took out his knife.  
M-11 fired several torpedoes into the churning water. They streaked away, leaving behind them a trail of chemicals that combined quickly with the ones released by the Oxygen Destroyer, neutralizing the chain reaction. He fired another torpedo at Godzilla. It's specially designed head piercing Godzilla's thick skin. Once in his body, the torpedo released an antidote to reverse the effects of the Oxygen Destroyer and a specially designed virus.  
Swiveling in his chair, M-11's fingers moved swiftly over the teleporter controls. The teleport dish swiveled up into position, locked on to Godzilla and fired.  
Serizawa watched Godzilla slowly begin to fade away, all the while thinking his invention was desolving it. He could not see the teleport beam. Godzilla vanished.  
Serizawa cut his air hose, not knowing that his sacrifice was in vain.  
  
On a barren island, Godzilla lay sleeping in the sun. From a safe distance, Garris and Madison watched on the veiwer as M-11 stood near Godzilla's massive head. M-11 had just taken a blood sample and was now scanning Godzilla's brain.  
"The virus will take a long time to alter Godzillas' brain," said Madisson.  
Garris sat quietly for a moment, then said, "True, but it will work. M-11's computer simulation shows a 98% chance of success. If you remember, the simulation showing the success of mutating the Dorats into King Ghidorah was only 77%. But King Ghidorah turned out to be even better than we had hoped, that is, until Godzilla was recreated even more powerful than he was to begin with."  
Madison's normally calm expression changed to a look of anger and said sharply, "Some events can't be computed or get overlooked. The M-11 unit that Wilson and Glenshiko took with them should have known from historical records that he was teleporting the dinosaur directly into an area of the sea that would later be where a nuclear submarine would sink. I think M-11 was against us even before that traitor Emmee reprogrammed him."  
Garris glanced at the veiwer controls to make sure the audio was off. Then said, "I don't know. The M-11 series are the most advanced robots ever made. Without them, we couldn't even begin to program or pilot the Motherships we stole. When I reprogrammed them to obey us, I completely erased their prior motivations. I think the recreation of Godzilla was inevitable. Sooner or later, that dinosaur was bound to come into contact with nuclear material."  
A light blinked on the console. Garris turned on the audio. "Yes M-11?"  
"I'm ready to report."  
"Proceed."  
"Godzilla's immune system is fighting the virus as expected. Even so, there are slight changes on the cellular level beginning to occur in his brain."  
Another holo-viewer lit up with results from the blood tests and microscopic pictures of brain tissue. Circles enclosed areas of newly grown neuron pathways. Garris studied them intently for a moment, then nodded to Madison.  
Madison spoke up, "Well done, M-11. Return and we'll proceed with the next phase."  
"Yes sir."  
As the Mothership speeded up the time-stream, there was a waver in the time field that carried the ship. M-11 noticed it and corrected their flight after passing thru the slight distortion.  
  
The Mothership hung in geosynchronis orbit over Japan. M-11 had just returned from gathering news and information about Godzilla that had occured over the last 20 years. He sat quietly with his eyes closed as Garris removed the disc containing the info from his 'brain' module. Garris replaced it with a new one and slid the module back into M-11's head, locking it in place.  
"There," said Garris. "Thank you M-11."  
M-11 opened his eyes. "You're welcome."  
Garris and M-11 walked into the main control room and inserted the disc into the main terminal. M-11 sat down at the terminal, waiting for the computer to sort through the information he had gathered. Madison sat in his chair, watching the main viewer on the wall across from his station. On it he could see Japan down below.  
The monitor in front of M-11 flashed 'READY'.  
"Put it on the main viewer, M-11." Said Madison.  
Madison and Garris sat guietly and studied the stream of information and pictures. M-11 had been very thorough. There were news stories, scientific reports, film clips and interviews. The more they watched, the more they came to realize that their experiment had been a success, but with some side effects they had not anticipated.  
"Enough!" shouted Madison. M-11 stopped the display. The screen froze with a picture of Godzilla battling MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus. "Incredible. The virus was supposed to make a gentler, less aggressive Godzilla. And what did we create?!" His fist slammed on the console in front of him. Garris flinched. "A blasted hero! Protector of the planet! You saw it. They've even got toys and comic books about Godzilla. I don't believe this. And where did the aliens and other monsters come from? There's even a Ghidorah that we didn't create. How can that be?" Madison cupped his hands together and lowered his head into them. "Garris," he said, voice almost pleading.  
"Hmmmm", said Garris thoughtfully.  
Madison raised his head. "Well? I was hoping for more than that!"  
Garris scratched his head. "M-11, display all instances of Godzilla attacking major cities and any aggressive acts toward mankind."  
"Yes sir." M-11's fingers flashed over the keyboard. The main viewer flickered and a short list appeared.  
Garris looked at the list. "Four incidents in 20 years. One occured during a drawn-out fight with Rodan. Amazing! You'd think they enjoyed it. The second was when aliens took control of Godzilla, Ghidorah, and Rodan. The third was an attack on a rouge military base on a small island. The last was when the Kilaaks - "  
"I can read, Garris," said Madison sarcastically.  
"Look, the virus worked. It changed Godzilla' brain. It took away his aggressiveness and made him more friendly to mankind. It even altered his body over time. You could see that in the pictures."  
"Friendlier, less aggressive, yes. But I was hoping the change would have made Godzilla indifferent to mankind. Like a bird in a tree, a whale in the ocean. Leave it alone and it leaves you alone. But noooooo. Every time mankind is threatened, here comes Godzilla to the rescue. It's almost as if he can sense danger and rushes headlong into battle with whatever! And especially if Japan is threatened."  
Madison stood up suddenly and began pacing around the room, steadily talking. "Do you realize what our future will be like when we get back? Japan will be even greater because it has an indestructable protector! Godzilla was originally killed by Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer. But somehow, Godzilla regenerated itself."  
"Thirty years later he reappears. And what did the military do? They dropped him into an active volcanoe. Then he comes back out of that. And remember Biollante? A few Godzilla cells were cloned to a plant and look what that produced. Even if we blew him into space, he'd return in some form or another. Look at what just a few of his cells produced when some did get into space. SpaceGodzilla of all things. Even when Godzilla melted down, what happened? Another Godzilla took his place! Nothing we've done will rid of us of this thing!"  
Garris sat down in his chair, deep in thought.  
"I wonder," he began, "just what changes will take place in this new future?"  
Madison rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
By the year 2000, the internet had grown to include computers and information from all over the world. M-11 easily hacked into it and was searching and cataloging refferences to Godzilla. Madison and Garris sat at their stations, intently studying the results as they were made available.  
Garris stopped reading. "So, Godzilla's immune system finally destroyed the virus. These reports show a sharp rise in aggressive actions toward mankind."  
Madison leaned over and looked at Garris' viewer. "But not before it changed him. Look at the changes in his body. The armored skin looks even more stronger than before. The fins are even larger."  
"Yes. From this report, Godzilla's heat ray has almost doubled in power also."  
"Did you see the report on Ogasawara Island?" asked Madison abruptly.  
Garris nodded. "Basically a good idea, keeping Godzilla and the other monsters contained in one location. But after all the times Godzilla escaped, they quit trying to contain him. Now there's a Godzilla Prediction Network that keeps track of him so they can warn people to stay out of his way."  
Madisson said nothing. Instead, he went back to studying his viewer.   
Garris left him alone and went back to reading about a possible new energy source that had been found off the coast of Japan by Crisis Control.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTOR 2**

  
  
Miki clung to the back of Emmee's chair as MechaGhidorah jumped into the time-stream. Metal panels closed over the hole in the side of the control room. Outside, where Orga's blast had hit MechaGhidorah's tail, several large chunks of golden flesh pulled loose and drifted into the time-stream, slowly fading away into the somewhere, somewhen of time.  
Miki closed her eyes against the distortion the time-warp created. She was afraid. Events were moving out of control. But before despair and hopelessness consumed her, she felt a familiar presence from somewhere out beyond in the time-stream. Courage and joy filled her mind and heart.  
'Godziila!' Miki was sure of it. She felt him out there, somewhere. She opened her mind and reached out as far as she could. She could not lock on to his mind, but she knew he was alive! More and more, she stretched her mental probes. Suddenly, she felt Godzilla all around her, but not in any one place. Miki tried to sort out what she was sensing. Godzilla was near, but far away too, almost an echo of his great mind. She tried to focus on the echo and it was Godzilla, but different. Not the fierce beast she had known, but a kinder, gentler Godzilla. This mind was more intelligent, nobler somehow.   
Miki felt another echo and reached out, and was almost overwelmed by the savageness of the mind she touched. It was Godzilla too! BUT HOW? Other echoes began to emerge out of the time stream. It was too much. She thru up her barrier to shield herself, but it did not help. She began to tremble. The Godzilla minds grew stronger, flooding her own mind. In her desperation to find the other Godzillas, she had opened her own mind too much and now these others threatened to consume her.   
Suddenly, MechaGhidorah burst out of the time-stream, and the echoes went away. The tidal wave of mental energy stopped. Mikis' mind had strained to much, endured too much. Darkness surrounded her and held her in it's comforting arms as she passed out.  
Miki drifted in a timeless twilight, afraid. But there was a comforting presence close by. "Godzilla?" Then she felt, saw Godzilla near her. This was the Godzilla she had known. "I'm here," Godzilla said. "And so am I." Godzilla Junior said, standing by his father.  
"No Miki, I'm over here." Another Godzilla said. She turned. This was the gentler, kinder Godzilla he had sensed. He looked at her with tender eyes. Miki felt other Godzillas near and turned to look at them. Each one was different, each mind was different.  
The twilight grew darker, a darkness that swallowed all the Godzillas. "No! Wait! Come back!" she shouted. She felt the savage mind again. It was filled with anger, an evil that wanted to consume her. "No Miki. **I'm HERE!"** The voice thundered thru the darkness and the darkness began to take shape in front of her. Godzilla! White, pupiless eyes glared at her. Hatred poured out of them. The great mouth opened and descended on her. Miki screamed in horror as she was consumed and plunged into flames and torment.  
"M-11!" Emmee almost screamed from the anguish, the utter despair and horror that poured into her mind. Miki had been sleeping peacefully for a while, but then began to moan and move fitfully in her sleep. Emmee knew Miki was having a bad dream when suddenly she screamed out Godzilla's name in her sleep and the mental assault hit Emmee.  
M-11 rushed over to the other side of the bed. He looked over the readouts on the monitor overhead. He could not feel the waves of mental anguish coming from Miki, but knew something strange was going on. Emmee was holding her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Quickly he accessed files on telepaths. There, now he knew what to do. M-11 adjusted his strength accordingly and smacked Miki sharply across the cheek. Emmee almost jumped on M-11, but quickly realized he had done the right thing. The mental blast had stopped with that slap and Miki awoke with a start, looking around frantically.   
Tears began to flow as Miki saw Emmee and embraced her. "Easy Miki," said Emmee reasuringly. "You're safe with us."  
Miki continued to cry. M-11 tilted his head a moment, watching, then left the room.  
Miki's crying began to subside. She let go of Emmee and sat up in the bed.  
"Come", said Emmee. "Let's get something to eat."  
Later, Miki, M-11, and Emmee sat at a small table.  
"You saved us, you know," Emmee said, smiling. "If you hadn't been there, Orga would have finished us off for sure."  
"EMMEE!" pleaded Miki. "What am I doing here?"  
"M-11 and I have been trying to figure that out. We left you 200 years in the past. What do you remember?"  
"I was going home, when suddenly there was a bright light and then I was in that horrible place. I saw MechaGhidorah. When I climbed inside, I found you and M-11. That's all I know. Was that the future?"  
"Yes", sighed Emmee. "When M-11 and I returned to our time, we discovered that there had been other missions into the past. Somehow, one of them succeeded in completely erasing Godzilla from history. With him gone, the monster Orga and it's spaceship destroyed most of the Earth's armed forces and began to change the Earth. Godzilla wasn't there to kill Orga as he should have."  
"But," began Miki, "I felt Godzilla when M-11 brought us through time. In fact, there were several Godzillas, each one different. But one was - - was - -" Miki almost started to cry again. "It was like death itself! A horrible creature!"  
"That was only a bad dream," said Emme, "I heard you cry out his name."  
"No, no," Miki insisted. "When M-11 time-warped, that's when I began to sense Godzilla all around me. It was real."  
M-11 sat listening. "More than one Godzilla." He said flatly.  
Emmee looked at M-11. She knew by now when he talked like that, that M-11 was thinking, searching through his vast data base. Abruptly he said, "I must get back to work, excuse me."  
As M-11 left the room, Emmee asked, "Miki, do you feel strong enough for a walk?"  
"I think so." Answered Miki. "Where are we going?"  
The waterfall sparkled and roared in the bright sunlight. Lush vegetation climbed partway up the rocky cliffs on either side. A rainbow faded in and out of veiw at the waterfall's base, where vast plumes of vapor billowed into the air. Brightly colored birds flew among the trees overhead.  
Emmee and Miki sat on a large outcropping of rock, overlookng the waterfall. Every now and then, Miki saw small, odd-looking furry animals skittering through the underbrush near-by.  
Miki smiled, soaking in the beauty that surrounded her. She really needed this.  
Off in the distance, she saw one of the automatic mining machines that M-11 had built returning with metal ore. It glided over the jungle, heading for MechaGhidorah.  
After a while, the sky grew dark, night was coming. Miki and Emme headed back to MechaGhidorah. Miki looked up and saw the repairs that M-11 had already made to the damaged cyborg. At the moment he was half-way up one of the necks, on a floating platform with sheets of metal piled on it. The light from his welding lazer was bright against the darkening sky. Small servo-bots worked in other places around MechaGhidorah's immense body. "It's incredible at what M-11 can do," she said as they walked along.  
"Yes it is." Replied Emmee. "But I don't know if even M-11 can change what's happened to our time."  
Miki saw a look of great sorrow cross Emmee's face for a moment. She could feel the loneliness and saddness that began to fill Emmee's thoughts. 'Best to change the subject,' thought Miki. "Where," Miki said haltingly. "When are we?"  
"Millions of years in the past, long after the dinosaurs died out. I think where we're at will be the under the Pacific ocean in the future."  
"Godzilla was a dinosaur. I wonder where his ancestors are right now?" Miki said thoughtfully.  
Emmee looked at Miki. The question was a simple one, but the implications were staggering. Emmee stopped for a moment. Miki turned to look at Emmee. Miki could have read Emmee's mind, but she had too much respect for her to do such a thing. Even so, she could sense Emmee was deep in thought over something.  
"Emmee?"  
Emmee stood quietly, her brows furrowed, her eyes gazing off into a place only she could see. Finally she said, "It was what you said, about Godzillas' ancestors." She paused. "Come on, we've got work to do," she said excitedly and began to run to MechaGhidorah. Miki looked questioningly at her and then ran to try and catch up.   
The room was cool and guiet, except for the sound of Emmee's fingers as they raced across the keyboard on the table. As Emmee typed, information, charts, and pictures flashed on the monitor in front of her. Miki was impressed at Emmee's speed. Miki sat quietly, waiting.  
After what seemed like several hours, Emmee stopped. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She reached over and pressed a button on one of the panels beside her. "M-11?"  
"Yes, Emmee?" A holographic picture of M-11 appeared above the panel. He was now inside MechaGhidorah. Loose wires dangled behind him.  
"There's something we need to go over. I think I'm on to something."  
M-11 paused a moment, then said, "Emmee, you look very tired. Get some rest and we can talk later. Remember, we have all the time in the world at this end of time." M-11 almost grinned when he said that.  
Emmee looked shocked at first, then burst out laughing. "You're right," she finally said.  
"Good night Emmee, good night Miki. See you both in the morning." And with that, the image faded.  
  
Emmee lay quietly on the other bed beside Miki. Miki had slept for a time, but had troubling dreams that she could not remember. A faint light glowed softly in one corner of the room. Miki looked around and saw the robe that Emmee had provided her. Miki put it on and got up. The door was open and she went out into the hallway, not sure where she was going, but wanting to go somewhere.  
Down the hall was the elevator. Miki went to it and entered. She studied the panel for a moment. Then pressed the button that would take her to the hanger deck.  
The hanger deck was small, just big enough to hold the small T-Ship. The floor was made of grids, and through them Miki could see the floor below. It was filled with metal boxes and incomprehensable machinery. The hanger doors were closed, but on the floor below, Miki saw a second set of doors that were open. She walked into an open frame elevator and went down to the lower level.  
The wind was blowing gently past the open hanger door. Miki stood behind a rail that ran part-way across the door and looked out into the night. Lights were strung from sections of scaffalding above her. On each side, MechaGhidorah's enormous wings stretched up and away into the night sky. The hanger was in it's back, just below where the metal wings were attached to the metallic torso. Below, the twin tails lay, their ends dissappearing in the darkness beyond the spot lights.  
Miki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaled and tried to relax. This whole experience had wound her up so much, she feared she would never be able to relax again.  
Emmee had said that they were way in the past, millions of years before there were any people. Miki slowly lowered her shield and began to probe the area around MechaGhidorah. She sensed Emmee and nothing else, except for the primitive thoughts of the small animals in the forest beyond. She blocked them out and reached further, slowly getting the feel of being able to probe and not being inundated by a multitude of minds like in the city.  
After what had happened in the time-stream, she was afraid to go too far. But soon, her confidence came back. Further and further she went, until she touched a bird flying in the dark, miles away. Briefly she shared the bird's flight and senses, seeing the bright stars above and the barely visible landscape below, feeling the rush of the wind over the bird's body as it glided in the empty sky.  
The sense of utter freedom filled and calmed her. Miki had never been able to let her mind go like this and it was a sensation she could not describe. Miki moved on from the bird and let go comletely, her mind soaring, like no bird ever could. Then, reluctantly, she pulled back into herself. For the first time in a while, she felt refreshed and at ease.  
Just as Miki was about to turn and make her way back to bed, she sensed something and looked up into the sky. There she saw a small glow that came closer and formed into a miniature Mothra. Miki stared in disbelief as it fluttered slowly toward her. As it came close, there was a small flash of light and the two twin Cosmos floated before her.  
"Hello Miki," said the twins in unison.  
"What, what are you doing here?" Miki stuttered. "How - -," she began.  
"We're here with Mothra. She's come back in time to battle Ghidorah."  
"But why? What danger is Emmee and M-11 to you?"  
"Not MechaGhidorah, prehistoric Ghidorah." The twins said, reassuring Miki. She did not understand, but she knew the Cosmos could be evasive at times.  
"We felt you and came to warn you. Time is unraveling and there is great danger that reality will crumble into chaos. We and Mothra have our own path to follow and must fulfill our destiny. You must bring the parting threads of the fabric of time together into a new harmony that will save the Earth and the future."  
"But how?" Asked Miki, totally confused.  
"Godzilla is the key Miki. Together, you will set things right." And with that, the Cosmos faded away.  
"WAIT!" Shouted Miki. "Come back!" But they were gone, as if they had not been there.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTOR 3**

  
  
The asteroid was miles across, pitted and scared with impact craters. The Mothership followed it in it's orbit. Inside, M-11 was busy calculating it's orbit for the next several thousand years. "Ready," he said.  
"On the main screen please," said Anderson.  
A map of the solar system appeared. "Here we are now," began M-11. A light showed their position, just outside the orbit of Mars. "This asteroid is on it's way out to the edge of the solar system. As it passes the orbit of Pluto, it will pass close to a black hole orbiting out past Pluto. It will then arc back towards the sun, where it will impact and destroy a small inhabited planetoid." As M-11 spoke, the orbit of the asteroid appeared.  
"Inhabited? By who?" asked Anderson, amazed.  
"Unknown at this time sir. But sensors show humanoid lifeforms and industrialization," answered M-11.  
"It doesn't matter," said Erickson. "Continue."  
"After the collision with the planetoid, the small moon of that planetoid will be hurled into the solar system, where it will impact the island where we found several giant species of dinosaurs still surviving the main extinction at the end of the Cretaceous Period."  
"If the asteroid is teleported ahead in it's orbit by 50,000 miles, it will miss the black hole, miss the planetoid, and then impact the Earth at the site of the surviving Godzillasaurs. Killing all of them."  
Erickson looked at Anderson and said, "Well? What do you think of my idea?"  
Anderson thought back on the first time Erickson stated this plan.  
  
_"I've got it," said Erickson with a look of joy on his face.  
"A way to get rid of Godzilla?"  
"Yes! Look here," Erickson said, pointing to his viewer. "Godzilla was originally a dinosaur. If the dinosaurs had never existed, there'd be no Godzilla."  
"Whoa! Wait a minute. It's one thing to change recent history, but prehistory is out of the question. There's no way of knowing what the earth would be like if we could somehow pull that off."  
"Okay, I got carried away. But, if we could stop the species of dinosaur that became Godzilla from surviving past the extinction of the others, there'd be no Godzilla."_  
  
"Absolutely incredible." Anderson was impressed. When Erickson first came up with the idea, Anderson thought it was insane. But with M-11's help, Erickson's plan looked completely feasible. Anderson had been worried that any attempt at changing the course of history so far back would result in too drastic a change in the future.  
"One thing that bothers me though." Said Anderson.  
"What?" said Erickson sharply. "This _will_ work."  
"Hmmmm, well," Anderson continued, "those other dinosaurs. Could their descendants survive to live in our time, like the Godzillasaurs did?"  
"Good point. We'll have to deal with that if and when it happens." Madison turned to M-11 and said, "M-11, take the Teleport ship and proceed."  
"Yes sir."  
Erickson and Anderson watched the main viewer as the asteroid vanished in the teleport beam. The T-ship turned and accelerated. Anderson stood behind M-11's station and watched as the other androids accelerated the Mothership to follow M-11. As the Mothership arrived at the materialization point, Erickson and Anderson could see the asteroid forming.  
Anderson went back to his seat and studied the readouts of the asteroid's new orbit. "Everything checks out Erickson."  
"Excellent. M-11, return and we'll jump forward to see the fireworks."  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
Miki and Emmee had just finished breakfast when Miki said, "You didn't tell me what else happened when you returned to the future. I've got to know."  
Emmee sighed. She sat quietly for a moment then said, "I'm sorry, Miki. It - - - it's just that it was so horrible. But you're right, it might help if I talk about it. When we headed back to our future, something happened to the time-stream. There was a massive surge of some kind that shorted out our sensors. M-11 repaired the damage quickly though and we kept going."  
"When we reached our time, things had changed. We managed to find out that somehow one of the other missions to the past had went back and stopped Godzilla from ever existing. Instead of Godzilla, there were other monsters. Aliens from the asteroid belt and some from outer space tried to conquer the Earth. It finally ended up in a huge war between the aliens over who would rule the Earth, with mankind caught in the middle."  
Miki leaned forward and listened intently.  
"Then a meteor, containing an unknown source of energy was found off the coast of Japan. Scientists brought it to the surface, in hopes that it could give them power enough to defeat the aliens. But the meteor was an ancient, alien space ship. It destroyed the aliens, then hacked into every computer in the world, gathering information."  
"A Mothership appeared, and for some reason crashed. The alien space ship was seen hovering over the Mothership. Not too long after that, it created Orga. First there was only one, then it multiplied. After the alien war, there weren't enough weapons powerful enough to stop the Orgas. Together, the Orgas and the ship nearly wiped out mankind."  
Emmee closed her eyes for a moment, then continued. "When M-11 and I arrived in our own time, most of the cities of the world had been destroyed and there were Orgas all across the Earth. We found MechaGhidorah, still where it had fallen into the ocean. It shouldn't have been there, not in that new future. Since there never was a Godzilla, there never was a MechaGhidorah. But it was there and we rebuilt it. We tried to go back in time to destroy the alien ship before it created Orga. But MechaGhidorah malfunctioned and we came out of time warp several years too late. When we finally got MechaGhidorah fixed, one of the Orgas found us and as you saw, nearly destroyed us."  
"Oh Emmee, I'm so sorry." Said Miki. "But what can we do to make things right again?"  
"I have an idea and you gave it to me."   
"About Godzilla's ancestors?"  
"Yes".  
  
"So you see," Emmee was saying to M-11, "if we can find Godzilla's ancestors before they're wiped from history, we may be able to save them."  
They were in the newly redesigned control room at the base of MechaGhidorah's necks. M-11 had repaired the damage caused by Orga and had installed three chairs, one for each of them.  
M-11 almost smiled and said, "I think I have found them".  
"WHAT?" Emme and Miki exclaimed in unison.  
"Please be seated," offered M-11, "and I will explain."  
They all at down. M-11 activated a holo-veiwer. On it was a scene of the night sky. "Automatic sensors picked this up." One of the brighter stars was encircled in light.   
"What is it?" asked Emmee.  
"It is an asteroid on a collision course with the Earth. It will impact in several years."  
Miki gasped. Emme looked at her and said reasuringly, "It's okay. MechaGhidorah will be finished soon and we'll be long gone before it hits."  
Emmee turned back to M-11 and asked, "But what does this have to do with Godzilla?"  
M-11's fingers played over the keyboard and a diagram of the Earth appeared. A dotted line came from off-screen and stopped at a point on the Earth in the middle of an ocean, showing the impact point. "This is where it will strike. I calculated where it would hit. The crater it will leave will be about 250 miles across. I did some checking and in our time, there is no crater that big in this area. Impact craters the size of this one, even though it will be millions of years old, would still be visible in the future. I believe this asteroid was moved and aimed at the Earth."  
"One of the other Motherships must have done it." Reasoned Emmee.  
"After what I found, I am certain of it", said M-11. "Last night I took the T-ship to the impact site and found this." The holo-veiwer flickered and showed a new picture.  
Miki and Emmee stared in amazement. On the screen was video of several Godzillasaurs swimming in a lagoon. The scene changed. The jungle was lush with vegetation and walking among the trees were more Godzillasaurs. Several smaller ones chased each other and played nearby. "I also found this," continued M-11. The scene changed yet again and Rodan glided peacefully above the island.  
"Now we know why there was never a Godzilla," said Emmee.  
  
Miki sat on a large boulder, watching the waterfall. In the past several weeks, she had been spending a lot of time taking long walks. M-11 and Emmee had been working on several huge, external storage units.  
Earlier, M-11, Miki, and Emmee had went to the Godzillasaurus island. Miki felt the minds of Rodan and one of the larger Godzillasaurs and realized they were the same ones she had encountered in the future. The storage units would be used to hold that Godzillasaurus, Rodan, and an egg. M-11 had already equipped one of MechaGhidorah's heads with a stun beam. MechaGhidorah would then be able to transport them to the future and place them in the right time and place.  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
The asteroid plummeted into the Earth's atmosphere, glowing like a small sun. In seconds it hit the Godzillasaurus island. A blinding flash of light and it was over.  
Where the island had been, now there was a huge expanse of boiling sea and vast clouds of smoke and steam. Lava suddenly erupted out of the churning cauldron, shooting miles into the sky.  
Erickson watched contentedly. "And that takes care of Godzilla."  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
Meanwhile, MechaGhidorah sped it's way to the future, carrying it's precious cargo.   
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
The main monitor showed clouds of smoke below. Great fires raged across a devasted Tokyo. Erickson and Anderson stared in disbelief as a huge, dark shape slowly walked out of the smoke.  
"No, no, " said Erickson in a voice so quiet that Anderson barely heard him.  
Godzilla slowly made his way across a warehouse district. The fins on his back flickered and glowed. Suddenly, he let loose a jet of super-heated gas that ignited the buildings below him.  
"**M-11!**" Shouted Erickson, rage on his face.  
M-11 turned in his chair and said in his usual quiet voice, "Sir?"  
"Now wait a minute Erickson," said Anderson in a firm, controlled voice. "We all checked and double checked the sensor scans of the impact area and the rest of the Earth. There's no way any of the Godzillasaurs could have survived."  
Erickson's jaws clinched tightly. Anderson could see his jaw muscles buldging. "Then explain **THAT!"** Erickson said as he stood suddenly and pointed at the screen.  
Anderson took several deep breaths, trying to keep his temper under control. "I can't. M-11, do you have any explanation? Something we may have overlooked?"  
"None sir."  
Erickson sat down heavily in his chair, eyes closed. Anderson waited. Erickson opened his eyes and looked at Anderson. "Now what do we do?"  
Anderson sat for a moment, thinking. He got up and walked to the main veiwer. Then he said, " I wonder if there's something about Godzilla that's different. I've always wanted to know just what makes Godzilla what it is."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, is there something about it's genetic make-up that sets it apart from other animals. It is, after all, a mutation." Anderson turned to M-11 and said, "Zoom in on Godzilla. Maybe this will be an opportunity to study it before we go."  
M-11 pressed several keys and Godzilla filled the screen. Anderson watched as Godzilla waded out into Tokyo Bay. Jets flew around Godzilla, firing missiles at him.   
"Zoom in on the water just behind Godzilla." Anderson paused, then said, "There, look. Floating behind Godzilla. It looks like a chunk of Godzilla's armored skin. If we can get that, we can study it."  
"You think we'll learn something about Godzilla's genetic structure?", ask Erickson.  
"Yes. And maybe find a way to finally destroy it."  
Erickson turned to M-11. "M-11, keep a lock on that and take the T-ship to retrieve it when Godzilla leaves the area."  
"Yes sir."  
  
After several tests, Erickson and Anderson realized that they needed a full laboratory to completely study the skin fragment that M-11 had retrieved. One thing they learned was that the torn and bleeding edges of the sample were healing at an incredible rate. They filed the information into the main computer and put the sample in storage.  
Later, the Mothership jumped into the time stream and headed back to the future.  
Erickson and Anderson were strapped in their chairs when an alarm sounded.  
"M-11!" Shouted Erickson. "What's wrong?" The time field that carried them distorted his shout slightly.  
M-11 scanned his readout swiftly and said, "The time-stream is pulling us faster than we should be going."  
Earlier, during their last journey into the time-stream, there had been a minor wavering in the time field, but this was far worse.  
The main viewer showed a blackness ahead of them. The tunnel of flickering light was dissappearing into it. Outside of the tunnel, they could faintly see another, ghostly tunnel of light running alongside the one they were in.   
A violent shudder shook the Mothership and several control panels erupted in sparks. M-11 tried to regain control of the Mothership. Suddenly the Mothership was yanked out of the future that _was_ and into the future that _would have been_. The alarm stopped.  
"What the hell happened?" yelled Anderson.  
M-11 said with some uncertainty, "I think we have jumped into another time-stream."  
Erickson thought for a moment, then said, "I've heard theories that other time-lines could exist side by side, each with different histories and futures. Can we get back to our own - - ."  
Suddenly the Mothership shuddered again. More panels sparked and shorted out. The blackness was ahead of them again, coming closer and swallowing the tunnel of light. Erickson and Anderson could feel the darkness pulling on them. M-11 was speaking, but his words came slower and slower, as if time was slowing to a crawl.  
Anderson shouted, "I-n-i-t-i-a-t-e ee-merr-genn---cyy sst-o-o-o-o-o-p-p-p-p-----p--------p."  
There was a horrible wrenching sensation as the Mothership burst out of the new time-stream several hundred feet above an empty expressway, plummeting out of control. The landing base snapped off the tops of several trees as it careened to the ground. Suddenly, one of the wide legs plowed into the ground and caught, breaking the entire landing base off. The front of the Mothership tilted forward and nose-dived into several buildings in a shower of debris, dust, and smoke.   
M-11 was badly damaged, but he could still move. He climbed the tilted floor of the control room thru the thickening smoke. As he reached Erickson and Anderson, he realized they were dead. M-11 glanced at the main viewer. It was flickering and the image was distorted, but he could see a huge flattened ship approaching them.  
Part of M-11's design enabled him to see in infra-red as well as visible light. He could see tentacles of energy entering the control room and coiling into the few, still operating consoles around him. Suddenly one streaked to his head, invading his memory units and draining all information out of them. M-11 fell like a puppet that suddenly had all it's strings cut and slid limply down the tilted floor.  
Down below, intense flames were consuming the storage room. A tentacle found the sample of Godzilla's skin and absorbed it.  
The OrgaShip turned and left the ruined Mothership.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTOR 4**

  
  
After looking at their options, Madison and Garris decided to head back to the future in the hope that one of the other missions had met with success. The Mothership jumped into the time-stream.  
Suddenly, viotent vibrations shook the Mothership. Up ahead, a vast blackness was swallowing the time-stream. Outside the tunnel of light, Madison and Garris could see other tunnels of light, other time-streams. They too were being swallowed by the blackness. Several control panels sparked and shorted out. M-11 tried jumping out of the time-stream, only to move violently sideways into another of the tunnels. He tried again, using emergency power, just before the blackness swallowed them too.  
The Mothership appeared just above the surface of the ocean and splashed down heavily, sending sprays of water in all directions. M-11 ran a quick check and found there was minimal damage to most of the Mothership's systems. But the time-warp drive was useless and would require an extensive overhaul. He looked around and saw that Madison and Garris had been knocked unconcious by the jarring impact.  
The anti-grav engines still worked. M-11 raised the Mothership out of the water and headed for a small group of islands nearby.  
  
Madison was helping several androids finish repair on the damaged control room panels. M-11 was down below, supervising most of the other androids in repairing the time-warp drive. Garris was busy studying readouts and sensor scans of the anomally that had wreaked havoc to the time-stream, trying to make sense of what happened.  
Madison finished his work and joined Garris at their station. "Come up with anything?"  
"I think so." Said Garris. He activated the main viewer. A still frame of the blackness with the other time-stream tunnels appeared. "As you know, this anomally is blocking the future from us. I now believe the other time-streams were artificially created, by us and the other missions to the past. Each time history was changed, a new time-line and future branched off from the main, original time-line. I've began to wonder which time-line is the original. M-11 hacked me into the internet again and I found this." Garris changed views. A huge, barrell shaped machine appeared.  
"What is it?" Asked Madison.  
"It's called the Dimension Tide. It will generate an artificial black hole that opens rifts in space-time. They're going to use it to destroy Godzilla. We dropped out of time-warp just before it's first test, which will be in a couple of days. That test is what we almost ran into. Not only will it create a black hole, but it will do something to the time-stream, apparently all time-streams, preventing any travel back and forth through time."  
Madison thought for a time, then said, "From what we saw, it looked like the black hole was trying to pull the other time-streams into itself. Would that mean that they could merge and become one?"  
"I don't know. But we know that it will definately affect the time-stream that we travel through."  
"Then we stop the test, or destroy the Dimension Tide," said Madison with finality.  
"I don't think we can, not really."  
"Explain."  
"If we changed this history, it may well create another time-line where the Dimension Tide has been built and was tested successfully. The barrier will still be there. One way or another, this event is going to happen."  
"If we wait until after they use it, we'll be past the moment in time when the barrier was created, and we can continue into the future. Only thing is, it won't be our future, unless we can jump back into the time-stream we were in."  
"How can we know though which is the right stream, or even if any future is the one we belong in?"  
Garris frowned. Madison was right. In their attempt to destroy Godzilla and Japan as well, the different missions to the past had most likely complicated things beyond repair.  
  
Madison and Garris agreed to wait and see what would happen after the test. Over the next couple of weeks, they saw the horde of dragonfly creatures appear, attack people and Godzilla, and saw the creation of Megaguirus.  
After an incredible battle, Godzilla destroyed Megaguirus. Then the Dimension Tide was used on Godzilla. Madison and Garris smiled as Godzilla disappeared.  
"Well," said Madison smugly, "at least someone finally got rid of Godzilla."  
Garris said nothing about the other Godzillas in the other time-lines. At least, not yet. He knew they had to exist, but didn't want to provoke Madison.  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
MechaGhidorah appeared over Lagos Island and dropped off the still unconcious Godzillasaur, then went to Birth Island and left Rodan and the egg.  
As MechaGhidorah left Birth Island, Miki said, "Ummm, now that we've set that right, what about me?"  
M-11 and Emmee looked at each other, not sure what to say.  
Emmee finally said, "Miki, we still don't know how you made the jump to our future, or who may have been responsible. But M-11 and I think that if we drop you off after the day you dissappeared, things will be okay and you can continue with your life, while M-11 and I return to our new future. We're not sure what it'll be like now, but it can't be worse than what it was."  
Miki thought for a moment, remembering that in her time, Godzilla was dead. "I - - I - - yes," she finally said. At least Godzilla Junior was there. She smiled at that.  
  
Out in the time stream, Miki could still feel the other Godzilla's, but she blocked them out. They only reminded her of the loss of her Godzilla even more. M-11 and Emmee never could come up with a reason for the multiple Godzillas.  
Something felt strange. Miki began to feel uneasy, but could not figure what caused it.  
Miki said, "Something is very wrong, we've got to stop."  
Emmee and M-11 checked their consoles. "Everything is working fine Miki. Is that echo of Godzilla bothering you again?"  
Miki shook her head. "It's something else." Miki began to tremble. Sometimes she could get premonitions of things, but it was only sporatic. Miki looked at the holo-viewer. "There! Look!"  
Up ahead, they saw the blackness, barely visible, but growing swiftly in size, coming closer. Emmee checked senors, but the thing didn't register, at least not yet.  
"I'm launching a probe," M-11 said. The probe sped away. Suddenly it increased speed and streaked away, dissappearing into the blackness.  
MechaGhidorah shuddered. Suddenly, several control panels began to short out. M-11 quickly initiated emergency jump out.  
MechaGhidorah appeared high in the air. The anti-gravs were off-line. M-11 still had control over MechaGhidorah's wings and glided safely to the ground.  
Miki groaned.  
Emmee turned and asked, "Are you okay?"  
"N - no. Something is still wrong. I feel - -" Suddenly Miki was swallowed by a flash of light and vanished.  
  
Miki floated in the tunnel of light, a great fear filled her. She looked around and could see other tunnels of light, running along the one she was in.  
_"The same person can't be at the same point in time more than once", Glenshiko had said._  
They must have came out before she vanished that day. 'That must be it.' She thought to herself, trying to figure it out. 'But time has changed and instead of going to the future to save Emmee and M-11, I vanish here and now. NOOOOOO!'  
_"Godzilla is the key Miki. Together, you will set things right". the Cosmos said._  
_"You saved us, you know", Emmee said, smiling. "If you hadn't been there, Orga would have finished us off for sure."_  
Miki began to see bits and pieces of the past and possible future. - - -  
_- - - She saw herself pause at the cross-walk and then step out onto the street. There was no flash of light. She saw herself continue home - - -  
- - - Emmee and M-11 flew over the ruined city in their T-Ship. MechaGhidorah never existed, so they never found it. Suddenly, an Orga saw them flying overhead and blasted the T-Ship to pieces - - -  
- - - MechaGhidorah lay where it had fallen. Emmee was unconcious and M-11's module had come loose from it's housing. M-11 had no control over MechaGhidorah. An Orga approached and blasted MechaGhidorah. Golden flesh and metal erupted from the cyborg. Several more blasts and MechaGhidorah exploded - - -  
- - - Godzilla burned from within, the atomic fires inside raising his temperature and starting the chain reaction that began to melt the very flesh off his bones, and then the bones themselves melted - - -_  
Her mind screamed in despair 'NOOOOOOOO- - - '  
  
But as she sank deeper and deeper into complete hopelessness, she felt him again. Godzilla lived, all around her. She felt the evil one coming near, this time she blocked him out. The other Godzilla's were near, all around her. She felt their strength and power. She clung to that, held desperately to it and it filled her with new strength and - - power! Yes, that was it. Her mind was stronger.  
Then she began to see again the past and the futures that might be and with firm resolve and determination shouted with her mind - - - 

- - - **"NO!"** - - -

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
MechaGhidorah lay damaged and broken in the silt at the bottom of the ocean. Godzilla had long untangled himself and swam off. MechaGhidorah began to glow, shimmering in the dark, hazy water and vanished.  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
Emmee and M-11 flew over the ruined city in their T-Ship. Suddenly they began receiving a faint signal from MechaGhidorah and turned toward the ocean. Down below, an Orga powered down it's concussion ray as the T-Ship suddenly changed course and zoomed away.  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
Emmee looked down and turned away from M-11. She did not want him to see the tears that were starting to form.Then she noticed the date on the Chronometer. The date was the same day Miki told them she had dissappeared on. Emmee started to cry.  
Suddenly there was another flash of light and Miki stood before them.  
"Miki!" Shouted Emmee with joy and hugged her. Holding Miki at arms length by the shoulders, Emmee exclaimed, "How - - -??"  
"I wanted to come back," Miki said, smiling.  
  
Later, after Miki told Emmee and M-11 what happened, Emmee said, "That must be it . Miki, you did something no one else could do. You traveled through the time-stream, under your own power and somehow controled events. You sent your earlier self to save us and then you came back to us, here. Most incredible thing I've ever seen. I'm glad you're on our side."  
Miki blushed, her ears turning very red. What could she say? She was as surprised by what happened as much as Emmee was. She stuttered, trying to say something.  
"Miki," began M-11, "It is an honor to know you," and with that, he bowed.  
Miki looked surprised, her mouth falling open.   
Suddenly Emme burst out laughing. Miki began to laugh too. M-11 smiled slightly and nodded his head.  
  
Miki sat in the computer room and listened to Emmee and M-11. The probe had managed to send back some information on the blackness before it dissappeared. Miki could not begin to understand just what they were talking about, until Emmee said, "So, based on what Miki said about the other time-streams and the probe readings, time is splitting into alternate time-lines and this time-sink is beginning to draw the different ones closer."  
Miki remembered what the Cosmos had said. "Emmee?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please tell me what it all means. Help me understand."  
"Well, for one thing, you were right about the other Godzillas. They do exist, in the different time-lines." Emmee paused, then said, "Think of time as a tree. The original time-line, or past, present, and future are the tree trunk. Every time someone, including us, changed the past, a new time-line or branch was created."  
"When we saved the Godzillasaur, Rodan, and the egg, we thought we had corrected the damage that was done to history. What we did was create another branch. The original time-line still exists, with no changes. But the ones that branch off, like the one we made and all the other branches that have been made, is different, based on the change that was made."  
"Since so many changes have been made, there are now many different branches, or alternate time-lines. I'm afraid that this branching off will sooner or later cause all the time-streams to collapse and the Earth will disappear, as if it never existed. This blackness seems to be trying to bring them back together." Emmee paused, her brow furrowed. Then she asked, "Does that help?"  
"Some, but a tree doesn't grow like that," Miki said innocently.  
Emmee laughed. "And that's what M-11 and I think. It isn't going to work. To tell you the truth, we don't know what that blackness is or what's causing it. For all we know, all this branching off may have created it."  
Miki pursed her lips and made up her mind. She told Emmee and M-11 what the Cosmos said, about bringing the parting threads of the fabric of time together into a new harmony that will save the Earth and the future. "I didn't understand what they meant at the time. That's why I didn't say anything. I - - - I'm sorry."  
"It's okay Miki. But promise me one thing. Whatever you feel or any ideas you get, no matter how crazy sounding, you let us know." Emme said in a mild, scowlding voice as she wagged her finger at Miki. Then she smiled and said, "You're part of the team and you have gifts that can really help us."  
M-11 listened, pulling up files on Mothra and the Cosmos. "I think they were right. The analogy with fabric makes better sense and may be closer to the truth than we know."  
Emmee agreed, then asked, "Miki, there's something else, isn't there?"  
"Yes. They said that Godzilla was the key and that together, he and I would set things right."  
At that, Emmee didn't know what to say. She looked at M-11 for support.  
"Godzilla _has_ been at the center of all this since the beginning." Said M-11.  
"What can we do now?" asked Miki.  
"We have to go back into the time-stream, find the time-line where this blackness, or time-sink, is coming from and destroy it, or use it to 'bring the parting threads of the fabric of time together.' " M-11 said matter-of-factly, then smiled.  
"But first, we need to get MechaGhidorah ready. That thing will burn out every system we have," said Emmee.  
Miki helped Emmee as best she could. They went through many of the major systems and added more insulation and backups. Meanwhile, M-11 made other modifications to MechaGhidorah.  
When they finished, Miki asked, "Emmee, please don't take this the wrong way, but what about M-11? Won't he be in danger of shorting out, like MechaGhidorah did?"  
Emmee smiled and said, "M-11 is more than a robot. His operating system is completely different from MechaGhidorah's. You're worried about him, aren't you?"  
"Yes, even though he isn't human. Is he like he is because you reprogrammed him?" Miki asked bluntly, surprising herself.  
Emmee looked sharply at Miki.  
"I'm sorry, but-"  
Emmee then smiled. "You know, at first I thought so. But now that we've been through so much together, I've seen M-11 change. He's a free thinker. I don't order him around. He does what he does because he wants to. He's more like a friend and companion now."  
Miki smiled at that and aid, "Yes, I think of him as a friend too."  
Just then, Emmee's communicator beeped. "Emmee?"  
"Yes M-11?"  
"I'm finished. Are you ready?"  
"Yes. We're on our way up now."  
  
Emmee and M-11 were running tests, double-checking to be sure all systems were at 100%. Miki sat and watched. Suddenly an alarm sounded. "What is it?" she asked.  
"Someone is coming out of time-warp," said M-11 as he centered the viewer on the part of the sky where the signal was coming from.  
Energy crackled, flashed, and began to form a shape. Just above the trees, not far away, another MechaGhidorah materialized and landed. Unlike the original MechaGhidorah, this one was made completely of metal.  
"We are receiving a message," said M-11. He activated a small viewer. On it was the face of a fatherly-looking old man with a white beard. He sat in a high-backed chair. From the sides of the head rest, two small, glowing rods protruded forward, sticking out just above his head. Around his head was a metallic headband with small flickering lights.  
"Hello Emmee. Hello M-11. And if I'm not mistaken, the beautifull young lady behind you is Miki Saegusa. Good day, my dear."  
Miki blushed. She had a very good feeling about this man and she instantly liked him. "Hello," she said shyly.  
"Hello sir," said M-11.  
"Mr. Pope! H - h - how - - ?" stuttered Emmee.  
"May I come aboard?" he asked.  
Minutes later, the four of them sat in the dining room.  
"When you and M-11 didn't come back, I got worried. I used M-11's plans and commissioned a robot MechaGhidorah: MG2. Your MechaGhidorah leaves a unique signal. I followed it , then lost it. I headed back to our time and, much to my astonishment, was thrown into another time-stream. I found your signal and followed you here."  
"Then you know about the damage to the time-stream?"  
Pope nodded and frowned.  
Emmee told Pope about the Orgas, the asteroid and rescuing the Godzillasaur, Rodan, and the egg. "I'm afraid we messed things up even more."   
"You three _have_ been very busy. And it wasn't your fault, my child. The real damage was done by whoever went back and changed the orbit of that asteroid. You did what you thought was right. So, what's our next move?" Pope asked with eagerness.  
"Our? You need to stay here out of danger." Emmee said sternly. "I have a feeling we're heading into some major trouble. You can't handle MG2 in a battle all by yourself."  
Pope smiled and said, " I can control MG2 as well, if not better, than I can my own body. New interface I developed. I become part of MG2. And if you think I'm going to sit still while you have all the excitement, think again."  
"We're going back into the time-stream and find what's causing the time-sink. We're hoping we can use it to repair the damage done, if possible."  
"I can help you there", said Pope. "As you already know, the time-stream is splitting, branching off. The probes I sent entered the different time-streams. Several days from now, an event will happen that will cause the time-sink we almost ran into."  
"So this will pull the time-streams together?" asked M-11.  
"No, but it will be the beginning. One of my probes was thrown out into another time-stream that hasn't been affected by any changes or this event. It's the universal time-stream. Apparently, space-time for the Earth and the solar system has become seperated from that of the universe. The probe managed to get past the first event and another. Past these two events, the Earth's different time-streams will be very close to merging. There's going to be a third event that will merge the time-streams, but from what my probe could record, there will be nothing after this third event."  
"Nothing?" asked Emmee.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it quite like that. This will be a very localized event and won't affect the universe, but time will stop for the Earth. It will drop out of normal space-time altogether and cease to exist."  
"What can we do?", asked Emmee.  
"Wait for the third event and stop it. I don't know what will cause it, but I do know the time-stream and the place where it will originate from. We need to get there and get ready."  
  
MechaGhidorah and MG2 leaped into the time-stream. Up ahead, they could see the time-sink caused by the first event. Before it pulled them in they jumped to the other time-stream. Following the course of Pope's probe, they jumped into the main time-stream of the universe. Emmee and Miki stared in amazement. The universal time-stream was vast. Infinity seemed to reach in all directions. After passing the first two events, they returned to the Earth's time-stream and came out over Ogasawara Island.  
"Godzilla's below, the noble one I told you about. And there are other monsters as well," said Miki excitedly.  
Down below, alarms went off. Missile and lazer silos opened.  
"They have targeting locks on both of us, even though we are cloaked," said M-11.  
Emmee switched on the communication consol. "Don't fire! We're on a mission to save the Earth," said Emmee urgently. She imagined what she sounded like to whoever was below.  
There was no reply. Emmee tried again, trying to explain about the time-sink. Several minutes passed. MechaGhidorah and MG2 continued to hover over the main island.  
"We're getting a reply," said M-11.  
"Main control to unidentified crafts. You have permission to land."  
"Thank you," said Emmee.  
  
Emmee, M-11, Miki, and Pope sat at a conference table with Kyoko Manabe, the head of Monster Island, and several other scientists.  
Pope was just finishing explaining about the time-stream. "So you see, this third event will happen here in a couple of days, as best we can estimate. You've got to believe us."  
Kyoko said nothing at first, then she pressed a button and said, "Bring him in."  
The door slid open and in walked Garris, accompanied by several guards.  
"YOU!", exclaimed Emmee. "You're the cause of all this," She said viciously.  
"Now wait, it wasn't just me. The Council is to blame too," Garris said in his defence.  
"That's enough." Kyoko said sternly. "Garris appeared several days ago and tried to convince us of what was happening. We didn't believe him, but couldn't take any chances. Now we have more defensive weapons and also extra support from the military." Kyoko turned to Garris and said, "Tell them what you told us."  
"In one of the other time-lines, Madison and I discovered the Dimension Tide. It's what caused the time-sink. It got rid of Godzilla. We had M-11 run scans on the Dimension Tide and he and the other androids began work on a modified one. Madison and I planned to use it to get rid of the other Godzillas in the other time-lines. We knew that we might be creating more alternate time-lines, so we ran computer simulations to see how we could mend the damage that's been done. Theoretically, we should be able to merge the different time-lines and have just one."  
"Listen, I now know we did the wrong thing, by trying to change time. It's Madison. We've got to stop him. He's going to use the Dimension Tide to bring all the Godzillas here and then he's going to use it to destroy them. But that's not all. He plans on destroying Japan as well."  
"What? How?", asked Emmee.  
"The Dimension Tide creates an artificial black hole, but it's more like a tear, a rift in space-time. He's going to enlarge it and drop it on Japan. When it reaches a certain size, it'll be uncontrollable. Madison believes he can control it and reshape time any way he wants. He's obsessed with killing Godzilla and destroying Japan. He has the Dimension Tide unit in the Mothership. A bigger unit is in the time-stream now."  
"I tried to stop him, but our M-11 unit beamed me out of the Mothership. Fortunately, the T-Ship had been placed outside, to make room for the Dimension Tide. I used it to come here."  
Kyoko was standing near the great map of the islands. She turned and said, "Even though a lot of this way out of our league, I believe we should all work together and make preparations for the battle to come. If what you say is right, then the fate of the Earth may well be decided here." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, let's get started."  
  
Several days of intense work followed. Emmee, Pope, M-11 and Garris helped the Ogasawara scientists upgrade their equipment and weapons. More and more though, Kyoko began to feel that only the people from the future could fight this battle. She had to be honest with herself about it. But her people had to help in some way. Her home here was about to be devasted again, and she would do everything in her power to stop it.  
Kyoko thought back on the horror of the Kilaak invasion, the destruction, and the many people that had died. She smiled though, recalling how the monsters had helped to defeat the Kilaaks. 'Yes, maybe we have a chance after all,' she thought to herself and smiled.  
  
Miki sat atop a large out-cropping of rock, thinking back over the past - - what - - month? She wasn't sure, what with all that had happened and the journeys through time. Many times she felt so useless. She was not a fighter, or as knowledgable as Emme. Even though her powers had helped on several occasions, she still felt useless. But that message from the Cosmos helped her through these times. In her past, they had came to her several times. There must be something to what they had said, but Miki could not fathom just what.  
Miki heard a cooing noise and looked up. "I'm sorry little one, I was lost in thought," she said to the baby Godzilla that sat nearby. Miki reached down to the pile of fruit she had gathered and tossed a pinapple at Minya. It almost went over his head. As it did, he leaned back and caught it in his mouth, but lost his balance and fell backwards, legs sticking up into the air.  
Miki laughed as the rocks shook a little beneath her.  
Godzilla lay nearby, resting against a small, steep-sided hill. He raised his head slightly, looked at Minya and the small, frail human, and grunted. Memories came from deep within, memories of other creatures like this that had hated him and tried to kill him. The ones on this island were better than most though. But this one was very different. Somehow it had touched his mind, and he felt the friendship and admiration coming from it. Yes, very different indeed. He laid his head back down and went back to his nap.  
Miki looked at this Godzilla. He was so different from the one she had known. She made up her mind and decided to give him a name, Godzilla-san. Yes, that suited him fine. Then she remembered that evil one, the Godzilla that was a living horror. It frightened her, like the tails of the Oni when she had been a child. Oni were demons. Oni Godzilla. The demon Godzilla. She shuddered and hoped she would never come in contact with that horror again. But deep down inside, she knew she would face it again.  
Miki felt a rumbling and looked around, startled, only to see Minya rolling across the ground, smashing trees and raising a cloud of dust. He rolled and bumped up against Godzilla-san. Godzilla-san opened one great eye and sounded a short, sharp roar. Minya covered his head in fake terror. Miki laughed again. Minya snuggled up to his giant father and closed his big eyes. Soon, he was, - - purring? At least that was what it sounded like to Miki.  
Miki heard the turbines of one of the island's small hovercraft. Looking up, she saw it landing near-by. The guard leaned out and waved.  
'Time to go,' she thought to herself. She looked back at Godzilla and Minya, sleeping peacefully, then went down to the hovercraft.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTOR 5**

  
  
Garris sat in Main Control with Kyoko. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Garris had used instruments from the T-ship and integrated them into the Ogasawara main-frame. He quickly checked sensor readings. "A temporal warp is forming above the island. It's got to be Madison," he said.  
On the main monitor, there was a flash of energy and the Mothership appeared. "Manabe to all squadrons, target has appeared over sector 5. Stand-by." Then she switched on the com unit. "This is Kyoko Manabe of Ogasawara Main Control to unidentified craft, please identify."  
A faint beam of energy streaked from the Mothership and homed in on Kyoko's transmission. There was a faint glow in the center of the control room that began to take the form of a man. Madison stood there, looking very smug with himself. Armed guards pulled their guns and advanced on Madison.  
Garris turned to Kyoko and said, "He's not really here. It's a hologram."  
Kyoko motioned the guards away.  
"Ah, so this is where you got off to Garris." Madison turned to Kyoko. "As you know by now, I'm Madison and I have plans for your little island here, and Japan."  
"You're not going to get away with it. We'll stop you," said Kyoko.  
"You can try." And with that, Madison's image dissappeared.  
"Manabe to all missile silos and lazer cannons. Lock on target and fire."  
Missiles streaked up into the sky and converged on the Mothership. Suddenly they exploded before hitting it. Lazers locked on and fired, their energy was being absorbed by the Mothership's barrier shield, which became faintly visible as a bubble around the Mothership.  
Garris looked at Kyoko and said, "The shield is too strong for your weapons. M-11 has increased it's strength somehow. Better let me signal Emmee and Pope."  
Kyoko hesitated, frowned, then said, "Do so."  
MechaGhidorah and MG2 appeared above the Mothership and began blasting, but their energy beams were absorbed by the shield also.  
Madison activated the Dimension Tide in the time-stream. Slowly it began pulling the other time-streams closer. Waves of time displacement fanned out from the Mothership, jolting MechaGhidorah and MG2. Down below, all across the islands, there were flashes of light as monsters from the other time-streams began to appear. Miki shuddered. She felt the cold mind of the Orga beast as it materialized on one of the smaller islands.  
In the control room, various monitors showed the new monsters as they appeared. One showed the Orga that Miki had felt. Another showed a great dragonfly creature. Several other Godzilla-like monsters appeared also. But they were too far away to take an active part in the main battle.  
"What's he doing?", asked Kyoko as she saw several more monsters appear on the monitors.  
"I'm not sure. Madison must be gathering all the monsters, along with the Godzillas, from the alternate time-lines. Then he'll destroy them and the ones you have here already at the same time. He doesn't want any_thing_ to stand in his way. His original plan was to gather all the Godzillas and use the rift to absorb them."  
Madison landed the Mothership. Emmee and Pope continued to blast the shield, but it was useless. They landed not too far away.  
A flash of light and a Godzilla appeared. It was very green with heavily armoured skin and the fins on it's back were long and sharp, reminding Miki of swords. An image flashed in her mind, a samaurai. Yes, Samaurai Godzilla. It roared, looked around and saw MechaGhidorah. The fins on it's back began to glow a bright yellew.  
"He is building power to blast us," said M-11. Emmee centered on Samaurai Godzilla and was about to fire, when Miki shouted, "WAIT!"  
Miki touched it's mind, trying to let Samaurai Godzilla know that the two metallic Ghidorahs were friends and that the saucer shaped ship was the real enemy. It continued to build power, then suddenly whipped around and fired an incredibly powerful heat-ray at the Mothership. Wild energy flickered around the shield, then faded away. It fired again, to be joined by another beam.  
"Godzilla-san!" exclaimed Miki. He stood on top of a cliff, firing his heat-ray too. The shield glowed. The Mothership shook slightly from the impact to the shield.  
"FIRE!" shouted Emmee. Beams from MechaGhidorah and MG2 converged on the shield, adding their power to the double blasts from the two Godzillas.   
Madison held the arms of his chair tightly as the Mothership shook harder. "Now, M-11," ordered Madison.  
M-11activated the Dimension Tide unit in the hanger above. It formed the time-space rift over the Mothership. There was a flash of light. As the light faded, there was, in it's place, a blackness, like a hole in the air. A wind started. Air began rushing in from all directions, converging on the Mothership, where it was being consumed by the rift.  
Time displacement blurred everything for a moment. Miki felt another Godzilla coming. She gasped, "No."  
A ball of energy crackled and grew near the Mothership. The energy took shape and revealed SpaceGodzilla. He looked quickly around and fired it's heat-ray at Godzilla-san. With a quickness that stuned Miki, Godzilla-san ducked and rolled, dodging the blast. He jumped back to his feet and blasted SpaceGodzilla, knocking him back.  
Samaurai Godzilla leaped at SpaceGodzilla, tackled him and sent him falling backwards into the shield surrounding the Mothership. The shield flared brightly, then began feeding off SpaceGodzilla's power. The great crystals on his shoulders glowed furiously as SpaceGodzilla tried to use his power to fly, but the shield had him in it's grip.  
SpaceGodzilla's roar was long and drawn out, then slowly died away as most of it's energy was drained. The crystals stopped glowing as the shield released him. With a great thundering sound, he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
There was another flash of light off to the side. Another Godzilla was coming. "GODZILLA!" shouted Miki with joy. This was the Godzilla she had known. But as he materialized, Emmee's heart sank. His eyes glowed bright red. Plumes of smoke poured out of cracks in his near invulnerable hide. Parts of his body glowed red and yellow. Even though Miki managed to keep the tears back, her eyes glassed over. _'Noooo'_. Another flash and Godzilla Junior stood beside his father. But this was the half-grown Junior, not the adult he had come to know.  
"That Godzilla is emitting massive amounts of radiation." Said M-11. "Miki?" he asked, turning toward her.   
"Yes. Madison has pulled him from a time before he m - melted down," Miki forced out the words.  
"Madison _IS_ insane," said Emmee viciously.  
Godzilla grunted in confusion. Then he saw the Mothership. He remembered destroying one before. Now there was another. Godzilla flared with energy and let loose a powerful blast at the Mothership. The shield sparked and wavered for a second.  
Madison swung the rift slowly around the MotherShip. As it drifted over the ground, it pulled dust, dirt and trees out by the roots. Sparks and flashes of light shimmered over the rift's surface as debris went into it. It approached Samaurai Godzilla and Godzilla-san, but they easily avoided the torrent of wind that tried to pull them in. Madison tried several more times, but the rift moved too slowly.  
Godzilla powered up and was about to fire again when another wave of time displacement swept out from the Mothership. There was a flash in between the Mothership and Godzilla that slowly began to take shape.Godzilla stepped back.  
"NO!" Shouted Miki in horror. "It's him. The demon, Oni Godzilla."  
The light faded and in it's place stood Oni Godzilla. It's pupiless eyes glowed slightly as it looked around and saw the other Godzillas. It roared it's anger and defiance at it's other incarnations.  
The fins on it's back glowed and a blinding heat-ray lashed out, striking Godzilla-san and swinging around, it hit Samaurai Godzilla. They both screamed in pain and fell.  
Miki almost screamed out loud. She felt their pain.  
Raw energy flared around Godzilla as he powered up and fired at Oni Godzila.  
Emmee and M-11 aimed and fired. Pope fired at the same time. Oni Godzilla screamed and shrieked as the blasts hit it. It staggered back and fell up against the shield surrouding the Mothership. Energy crackled as the shield tried to absorb Oni Godzilla's power too, but it pulled away easily.   
"Incredible," exclaimed Pope.  
Oni Godzilla started to fire it's heat-ray at the Mothership. The fins on it's back began to glow, then slowly dimmed. The monster could feel the rage and hatred from Madison.  
Madison could see Oni Godzilla outside, through the big viewport. "Yes!" he shouted. "You're different from the others, just as I thought. You want to destroy Japan as much as I do, don't you!"  
Oni Godzilla could not hear Madison, but it could sense the emotions and the intent of the man.  
"What's going on over there?" Emmee heard Pope ask. She looked at his image in the holo-viewer and said, "I have no idea."  
Miki suddenly gasped and said, "It knows. It knows what Madison's trying to do. _AND IT'S GOING TO HELP HIM!_"  
"We'll see about that," said Emmee defiantly and fired again at Oni Godzilla.  
Madison continued moving the rift around the Mothership, in hopes that it would respond better.  
Oni Godzilla fired a mighty blast at MechaGhidorah. Inside, several panels sparked. Emmee almost lost control, but M-11 quickly began rerouting command lines. The viewers blanked out for a moment. Madison moved the rift up behind MechaGhidorah. Emmee didn't see it coming. Godzilla knew that the small, frail human that had touched his mind was in this one-time enemy. He took several bounding steps and leaped, hitting MechaGhidorah and knocking it out of the way.  
Emmee got MechaGhidorah back under control and swirled around, thinking it was an attack, ready to blast. But she quickly stopped when she saw what Godzilla had done. The rift was pulling in great amounts of air and debris. Godzilla was caught in the suction. Suddenly he lost his footing and was pulled into the blackness. A flash of light and he was gone. Godzilla Junior leaped to try and catch him, but it was too late. In mid-leap, he too was pulled into the blackness.  
"GODZILLA!" screamed Miki.  
Emmee turned and said urgently, "They're not dead. They're in the time-stream. But they won't last long with that other Dimension Tide unit collapsing it."  
Suddenly, Miki glowed and was gone.  
Oni Godzilla fired a blast at MechaGhidorah. A shower of sparks and metal erupted from it's chest. MechaGhidorah slowly toppled to the ground.  
"EMMEE!" shouted Pope. He made MG2 leap at Oni Godzilla, metal claws scrapping Oni Godzilla's side and leg. MG2's right neck wrapped around Oni Godzilla's neck, another around his arm. Oni Godzilla roared and tried to turn his head to fire at MG2. The huge clamp in the front of MG2 snapped open and locked on to Oni Godzilla. Pope activated the anti-gravs and lifted Oni Godzilla into the air, heading towards the rift that was now above the Mothership.  
MechaGhidorah stood up and turned. Inside, Emmee saw MG2 lifting Oni Godzilla towards the black hole. "Mr. POPE!" shouted Emmee, "Stop! You've got to change your course!"  
But it was too late. MG2 dived into the blackness, still carrying Oni Godzilla. There was a brilliant flash of light and they were gone.  
"Emmee, he did it to save us and give us a chance," said M-11.  
  
Miki floated in the time-stream. Godzilla and Junior floated a good ways off.  
Miki felt it coming: the demon. Godzilla and Junior felt her fear and began looking around, growling. There was a flash of light. The light faded and revealed MG2 and Oni Godzilla locked in battle. Oni Godzilla blasted MG2.   
**'NO!'** Miki lashed out with her mind at the demon. It paused, shook it's massive head and looked in Miki's direction. The great mouth opened and Miki could see it begin to glow. Before Miki could scream, twin heat-rays hit Oni Godzilla. It roared in pain.  
Pope could see Miki on the viewer. He made all three heads of his robot grab Oni Godzilla's tail. Activating the anti-gravs, he spun MG2 around and slung the demon towards the other two Godzillas. Then he locked his teleport beam onto Miki and beamed her on board.  
Miki materialized in the control room, behind Pope's chair. His chair turned and Pope said urgently, "Hurry, child. Strap yourself in. We've got to get back."  
"No! We've got to stay and help them!" she insisted.  
"But - -" Pope started to say, then stopped. He saw the look of concern on her face and couldn't bring himself to force her to leave her friends. Then he thought of Miki's psychic abilities. If she felt they needed to stay, there must be a good reason to.  
"Oh no!" she gasped, pointing to the viewer. Pope turned back and saw that Oni Godzilla had Godzilla in a death hold, it's jaws around around Godzilla's neck. Energy began to flow from Godzilla.They watched Oni Godzilla begin to glow. The fires that raged in Godzilla were being absorbed into the demon.  
Junior gave a short blast that propelled him towards the two battling giants. He came up behind Oni Godzilla, dodged the furiously glowing fins and reached out, grabbing it's side. Once there, Junior began to claw and rip visciously at the wounds already caused by MG2's metallic claws. Oni Godzilla roared in pain and released it's hold on Godzilla. Swinging it's arm down, it caught Junior by his fins and pushed him away.  
Godzilla looked normal now, except for the cracks in his armoured skin. He swung his massive tail up and began pounding Oni Godzilla's head. It was dazed from the now uncontrolable energy raging through his body, Junior's biting, and the blows to its' head. Oni Godzilla burned from within, glowing brighter and brighter. It's skin was cracking and splitting, smoke started seeping out of them.  
"_My God!_", exclaimed Pope.  
Miki could see the other time-streams merging around her. But the Dimension Tide wouldn't stop there. She knew it would continue absorbing the time-streams and Earth would be no more.  
Pope was busily checking readouts and scan reports. "I found it, the other Dimenion Tide unit," he said as he activated another viewer and zoomed in. It stood out sharply against the blackness of the time-sink. Other sensor readings began coming in. Pope read over them and turned to Miki. "We've got to leave, Miki," he said regretfully. "That one you call Oni Godzilla is going to detonate in a couple of minutes. Apparently, it can't handle the energy it's absorbed."  
Suddenly Miki had a flash of insight and she knew what had to be done. "Wait," she said. "Let me try something." She reached out with her mind and touched Godzilla. Godzilla felt her familiar presence. He turned his head at her urging and finally saw the Dimension Tide as a speck of light against the blackness. Godzilla soon realized what Miki wanted him to do.  
Godzilla reached out, grabbed Oni Godzilla and slung it towards the blackness. Then he and Junior blasted Oni Godzilla, the force of their blasts accelerated Oni Godzilla's speed and helped push them further away.  
As Oni Godzilla fell into the time-sink, Miki said urgently, "We've got the get back, now! And we've got to take them with us."  
"Understood", said Pope. He flew near to Godzilla and Junior. Both of them reached out and clung to MG2. Suddenly the time-sink blazed in a soundless concussion of light as Oni Godzilla detonated.  
  
Emmee had been blasting at the Mothership, but it's shield still held. Suddenly she stopped. M-11 looked at her. She sat there, not moving. "Emmee?"  
Emmee shook her head. "It's Miki, they did it. They destroyed the other Dimension Tide unit, but the time-sink is still there, still growing." She turned sharply to the viewer where she could see Garris in the control room. "Garris!"  
He was taken aback by the hatred in her voice. "I don't understand. The time-sink should have imploded." He thought for a moment, then said, "The rift here must still be linked to the time-sink, maintaining it somehow. If we can destroy the rift, that might destroy the time-sink too. Madison must have had M-11 make changes to the Dimension Tide after they got rid of me, so I couldn't use what I knew of it to stop them."  
"Destroy it? How?"  
Garris quickly checked some readouts, then said, "Overload it, give it more energy than it can handle. I think the unit in the time-stream allowed Madison to survive all our attacks. There's no way I can see that the shield could have lasted as long as it has. The energy that went into the shield must have been transfered by the Dimension Tide thru the rift. From there it went into the other unit and then was dispersed into the time-stream."  
"You'd better be right about this," Emmee said angrily. She began firing at the rift itself.  
"Emmee," began Garris urgently, "we have no choice now. It may be too late already!"  
Emmee shoke her head defiantly, "No! We can't give up now!"  
The other Godzillas saw what she was doing and added their fire-power. At first, the blackness absorbed the massive amount of energy pouring into it, then it began to glow. One at a time, each of the Godzillas would stop, pausing long enough to power up, then continued to blast away.  
Inside the Mothership, Madison cursed fluently. M-11 had been unsuccessful in his attempts to restore contact with the unit in the time-sink.  
"Sir," began M-11, "with the other unit off-line, there is nowhere for the energy pouring into the Dimension Tide to go. I would advise that we return to the time-stream and regain control of the time-sink before proceeding further."  
"NO!" snapped Madison. "We go to the next phase, NOW! Lift off and begin enlarging the rift as soon as we're at a safe distance. That should help it handle the extra energy." ordered Madison.  
"Yes sir."  
As the Mothership rose into the air, the rift moved under it. It following the Mothership into the sky, but stopped at about a thousand feet up. Emmee took off after Madison.  
Kyoko had been watching the monitors scattered across the islands. The monsters that lived here were battling the new monsters that had appeared. When she saw the Mothership rising into the air, she got an idea. Suddenly she said into the com unit, "Emmee, wait." She turned to Garris and said, "You said that the shield around the ship transfers energy to the rift, right?" Garris nodded. "Now that it's in open air space, we can use our lazers on it, to help overload the rift."  
Garris looked at her, amazed, then said, "You're right. Emmee, did you hear?"  
"Yes," she answered as she landed MechaGhidorah.  
MG2 appeared just above the ground and landed beside MechaGhidorah. As Godzilla and Junior stepped away, they saw what the others were doing and added their power. Pope opened fire too.  
Overhead, brilliant lazer beams bombarded the shield of the Mothership. The Mothership shook and vibrated from the strain. "Begin enlarging the rift, now!" shouted Madison.  
The rift began to grow slowly. The MechaGhidorahs and Godzillas backed up, keeping ahead of the now tornado-like wind that the rift was causing. But their barrage of heat-rays and energy beams continued.  
Circuits in the Dimension Tide began to short out. M-11 and the other androids were trying to fix the damage to the over-loaded circuits. Madison was swiftly loosing control of the Dimension Tide. Suddenly the unit in the vast hanger bay began to heat up and glow. Massive bolts of energy jumped from it to the walls and into the wiring, fusing and shorting out everything. Instead of imploding, the rift flared and began to grow larger.  
Overhead, the shield around the Mothership collapsed and the lazers cut huge gashes across it's hull. Several huge explosions rocked the Mothership. It slowly tilted and began to fall towards the steadily expanding blackness.  
"Everyone get away!" shouted Pope over the com unit.  
Miki sent the command to all the Godzillas too. They all turned and bounded away from the rift. MechaGhidorah and MG2 leaped into the sky.  
"_It's too late!_" screamed Emmee. On a monitor she saw the Mothership explode just as it fell into the rift.  
There was a blinding flash as the rift absorbed the energy and accelerated it's growth. Shockwaves went out in all directions, knocking down all the Godzillas and sending the two MechaGhidorahs tumbling thru the air. Instead of the rift imploding, it split wide open. In seconds the rift absorbed the Ogasawara chain of islands and with lightning speed the blackness spread across the Earth - - -  
  


**"NO!"**, Miki's mind screamed.

  
  
_"Godzilla is the key Miki. Together, you will set things right"_  
  
Miki's mind was in the universal time-stream. Thru a hightened sense of awareness she had never dreamed of, she saw the different time-streams of the space-time that was the Earth being swallowed by the time-sink. Miki tried to calm herself and focused her mind. She remembered seeing the blackness rush in all directions, consuming everything in it's path.   
_"You must bring the parting threads of the fabric of time together into a new harmony that will save the Earth and the future."_  
She was afraid. Somehow, she knew what she had to do, but she did not have the power.  
  


- - - _"I'm here, Miki."_ - - -   
- - - _'Godzilla?'_ - - - 

  
She knew none of the Godzilla's could actually think at her in words, but the feeling, the intent, was the same as if they could. It was not one specific voice or mind she heard either. It was as if all the Godzilla's had merged and become one mind, one focused power, that felt her desperate need and wanted to help.  
  


**_"YES!_** Help me Godzilla!"  
- - -Miki and the Godzilla-mind merged, became one, and dived into the time-sink - - -  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
- - - The rift had almost consumed the entire world. Suddenly, the rift began to shrink, to implode in on itself. As it did, waves of space-time distortion rippled outward, spreading to encompass the whole Earth. There was a nova-bright flash, a mighty thundering that shook the foundation of the world. Space-time collapsed, ended, then renewed itself.  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
Miki awoke, got coffee and went out on her balcony. Her house was on the side of one of the Ogasawara mountains, not far from the sea. The morning air was a little cool, but refreshing. Down below, she could see Junior and Minya playing in the lagoon. Their fathers lay on the shore, watching. She looked up and saw Rodan and Fire Rodan gliding over the island. Scattered here and there across the islands, she sensed the other Godzillas and monsters as they awakened to this new day.  
Miki remembered that moment when she and the Godzilla-mind joined and went into that horrid blackness. But the memory of what she saw, what she did, was gone. At that point, she was no longer Miki, she had become something more, something so powerfull, so beyond her comprehension that now her mind couldn't hold it all. But that was okay. She looked fondly down at the two Godzillas below and thought to herself, 'It doesn't matter. All I know is that we did it, together.'  
  
Kyoko sat at her console in main control, overseeing the work being done on the island that had been renamed Omega Island. Several of the new monsters had been placed there. It was found that these creatures were too dangerous and had to be isolated away from the other, less aggressive monsters. Work crews had just finished the new force barrier that would contain them. Kyoko was still amazed at the number of different Godzillas that now lived across the islands. There were at least six definate versions of Godzilla and several Godzilla-like monsters. There were even duplicates of some of the other monsters as well.  
Many of the personnel on the islands, including Kyoko, had been very disoriented for at least several days after time reasserted itelf. They had two, sometimes three different memories of the past. Garris theorized that as the time-lines merged, the versions of Kyoko and the others that lived in those time-lines, had somehow merged also. Reports from Japan showed that this occurance was very widepread across the world, but that luckily, memories were now settling down.  
One truly amazing thing was that several new islands had been added to the Ogasawara Island chain. Among them was Infant Island. Mothra now lived there with the other Mothras that had appeared and the Infant Islanders couldn't be any happier.  
Kyoko looked over at Dr. Otani. He had been killed in the Kilaak attack, but in this new time-line, he still lived. Kyoko remembered when she first saw him and almost began crying. It was so good to see him again. In another time-line, the Kilaak war never happened. When the time-lines merged, Dr. Otani and the others that had died appeared, coming from the other time-lines. She had insisted that he resume his position as head of Ogasawara. He accepted only under the condition that they be co-administraters. All in all, this new world was turning out to be full of surprises. Kyoko smiled and went back to work.  
  
M-11 sat at his console and finished his report for the United Nations Science Committee. He, Emmee, Pope, and Garris had decided to stay here on Monster Island. The future they had known was gone now, replaced by whatever this new time-line had in store.  
"Very thorough M-11", said Pope, who had helped some.  
"Sir", began M-11, "Is time now stable?"  
"As best as I can figure, yes. There is now one time-line. Even though it's a combination of the others, it's stable."  
Pope sat quietly for a moment, thinking of what the Cosmos had told Miki. 'Yes, my child. I don't know how, but you saved us.' At that moment when the rift expanded and swallowed MG2, he heard Miki cry out, turned and looked at her. She practically glowed and he could feel the power that was coming from her. That was all he could remember. But now he was certain that Miki had somehow saved them all.  
"But sir," said M-11.  
Pope barely heard M-11, "Um, yes?"  
"What if there were, will be, other missions to the past, that will try to change history again?"  
Pope sat for a bit and thought, then said with a smile, "Only time will tell, my boy. Remember, 'Time and _Tide_ wait for no man.' "  
  


- - - A New Beginning - - -

  
  



End file.
